Nasty Food Jenga
Nasty Food Jenga is the 1128th episode of Good Mythical Morning, released on May 2, 2017. In this episode, Rhett and Link play Jenga, but with a twist: whatever block is pulled out corresponds to a colored bucket, and whoever pulled the block has to eat out of that corresponding bucket. Plot The episode starts with Link discussing about what people would do before the internet, and he said when indoors they would play Jenga. So Rhett and Link decide to bring back Jenga, but add nasty food to the mix. The Jenga game starts with a custom made, color coded Jenga tower. The tower contains 10 each of red, orange, yellow, green, and blue blocks, and 4 mystery blocks. Each color pulled from the tower corresponds to a different nasty food item in each colored bucket. The loser who topples the tower will drink a smoothie of all the foods in their buckets. The foods in the buckets go from good to bad. Rhett's set of buckets: * Blue: Lit'l Smokies * Green: Umeboshi plums * Yellow: Cat food Oreos * Orange: Pig anus cupcakes iced with caviar spread * Red: Cubed pork blood * Mystery: Lit'l Smokies in glue Link's set of buckets: * Blue: Frosted Mini Wheats * Green: Seaweed * Yellow: Marmite Twinkies * Orange: Raw oysters wrapped in blue cheese * Red: Spiders * Mystery: Mini Wheats in soap (revealed in Good Mythical MORE) The game starts with Link pulling a green block. Link eats a piece of seaweed from his green bucket and says it's horrible. Rhett pulls a blue block, holding the whole thing while putting it on top, and eats a Lit'l Smoky. Link pulls an orange block, eats one of his oyster cheese balls, and almost gags at it. Rhett starts poking some blocks in the middle, until a red one comes loose, which he pulls out. He explains how much he hates blood, then eats it anyway and pukes. Link tries to go for a blue one but instead pokes a red one and says it wants to go back into hiding, but Rhett said it shouldn't and it should just go on top. Link eats a spider, and drinks some water to get it down. Rhett pokes and a mystery block comes loose, which he pulls out. Rhett opens his mystery bucket, revealing that it's just dates, but it's actually Lit'l Smokies in glue. Rhett eats one, saying that the smoky part is good but the glue part is unpleasant. Link pulls a loose yellow block, then eats a Marmite Twinkie, saying that he is disgusted by it and that is tastes like a rotten Twinkie. Tense music plays for the rest of the pulls due to there being less blocks in the tower and more possibilities of it toppling. Rhett pokes at a block and an orange one comes out, so he pulls it and puts it on the top, and eats a pig anus cupcake. Rhett was able to get it down. Link pulls a blue block, puts it on top, eats a Mini Wheat and laughs. Rhett pulls a real loose red one, then eats more pork blood. Rhett gets it down at first, but then pukes into a trashcan. Link pulls out a yellow block and successfully gets it on top, but left a gap between it and the red block. Link eats half a Marmite Twinkie and throws the other half on the floor. Rhett says that he has to "manhandle something" so he is about to pull a green block. After he pulls his block, the tower topples and knocks over Link's blue and green buckets, breaking off part of his blue bucket. Since Rhett toppled the tower, he has to drink a smoothie made of everything in his buckets. Good Mythical MORE Rhett puts all of his foods from the buckets in the blender, including the umeboshi plums and cat food Oreos that he didn't eat. Inside Link's mystery bucket is revealed to be Mini Wheats in soap, and that gets added to Rhett's smoothie too. After the smoothie is made, Rhett describes the smell of it as a beach accident. Category:Good Mythical Morning Episodes